Daydreams
by MsCat
Summary: Kurt and Blaine duet at a Warblers rehearsal, which leads to some revelations...


**This is my first attempt at posting a story so I thought I'd start with a one-shot. It is set way back when Kurt was still at Dalton. I know it is probably clichéd and cheesy, but I have to start somewhere! Oh, and I just love Klaine so much.**

**Daydreams **

Blaine hurried into the room, glad he had made it on time to Warblers practice. You did not want to see Wes when someone was late for rehearsal! He glanced around and saw Wes and David conspiring in the corner, which was not unusual. Everyone else was dotted around the room chatting, and he quickly found a spot on the sofa next to Kurt just as the sound of Wes banging his gavel brought everyone to attention. Kurt shot him a quick smile, and his heart skipped. What was up with that? Recently every time Blaine saw Kurt he starting getting these weird feelings. He hoped Kurt couldn't tell, he didn't want things to start to become awkward between them. Blaine was just hoping they would go away soon and things could go back to normal with his best friend.

'Good afternoon Warblers. The council has decided to try something different for this afternoon. We are going to practice a duet!' David exchanged an amused look with Wes, which Blaine didn't miss, while everyone around the room looked mildly surprised. What are they up to, Blaine wondered. He made eye contact with David, who immediately looked away trying and failing to appear innocent.

'We thought that we could rotate practicing solos and duets, to try and showcase some _new talent_ and maybe get a few _people_ out of their comfort zones,' Wes went on, putting a strange emphasis on his words. David was now blatantly avoiding looking at Blaine, and seemed almost like he was trying not to laugh. The other Warblers seemed hopeful at the idea, eager to prove themselves and get the opportunity to perform. Kurt had sat up a little straighter; Blaine knew he was dying to get the chance to sing lead.

David started handing round sheet music. Blaine took his and had a quick look over the song, 'Daydreams.' He hadn't heard it before, which didn't usually happen. Looking up, Blaine realised that Wes was still giving instructions.

'Blaine, you take the first part. And Kurt, you can take the second.' Kurt was beaming, and exchanged an excited glance with Blaine. Almost identical to the excited glance shared between Wes and David.

'Really? Thanks Wes!' Kurt started scanning the music and Blaine thought he saw an almost nervous expression, before it was quickly covered up by another smile.

'OK, let's get started,' continued Wes. 'Why don't we play it over first, since you might not all know it...'

An hour later, since Warbler rehearsals always went on so long and were pretty intense, Blaine thought he just about had the song memorised. They had practiced their separate parts and were ready to put it together. He had loved hearing Kurt singing his lines, his voice was so beautiful and Blaine never tired of it. The council really should give Kurt some solos, he thought. After all, how often does a counter tenor come along! Let alone one with such passion. And showmanship. And good looks. _Wait a minute, where did that come from? _Blaine put the thought out of his head, after all there was nothing that unusual about acknowledging that his best friend was good looking, was there? Luckily Wes interrupted his train of thought,

'Will we put it together now? Everybody OK with their parts?' Nick was exchanging a knowing look with Jeff, and David was looking far too excited for someone who had just practiced the backing parts for the past hour. Wes gave him a look which clearly said 'calm down', and whispered something to him before turning to Blaine,

'You ready for this?' Why did Blaine feel like he was being asked about something else entirely?

'Sure,' he answered easily.

Wes turned to Kurt, 'You know your part OK?'

'Yeah, I think so,' Kurt answered, exchanging a nervous smile with Blaine. They were about to sing a love song together after all, but it didn't have to be weird, thought Blaine. They were professionals, and it was all about acting. He ignored a nagging feeling that was telling him he wouldn't have to put on too much of a show with Kurt, as they stepped to the front of the group and the music started playing.

Kurt began the first line, glancing at Blaine, starting out hesitant but growing in confidence,

_'I never noticed how my heart could beat so loud when I think of you.  
And I can't focus now, got my head up in the clouds, when I think of you.'_

Blaine hadn't noticed so much emotion in Kurt's voice when they had rehearsed the parts separately. It was easy for him to reach out and take Kurt's hand as he started his own line, not breaking eye contact with him.

_'My heart's so lost in all the chaos, you've got my crazy,  
With the spell you cast, it all happened so fast.  
Goodbye to loneliness.'_

Kurt smiled hesitantly at Blaine, and with a slight shrug sang,

'_And when I close my eyes,  
You play like a movie in my mind.'_

It was almost like a confession. Blaine mentally shook himself, stop getting so caught up in the performance. They joined in the chorus together,

_'You are the star of my daydreams,  
Everything you are is my reverie,  
Can you feel my heart when you're moving closer and closer?'_

Blaine pulled Kurt a little closer, singing

'_Oh I think that we, that we were meant to be.'_

Kurt flushed at Blaine's words and looked away from Blaine as he sang the next line softly,

_'Everything you do is so fresh and brand new, that I can't help,  
This crush on you, I want to be the breakthrough kind of love to you.'_

Blaine felt his own cheeks heat up, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Wes raise an eyebrow at David who smirked back. His stomach twisted, and Kurt looked highly embarrassed by his last line, which Blaine couldn't understand. Unless… but no, they were just friends. Blaine almost missed his next line, lost in his thoughts,

'_Sparks are flying, I've butterflies and I'm so high,  
On the spell you cast, it all happened so fast.  
Goodbye to loneliness.'_

Blaine saw Kurt and Wes exchange a quick look, and inexplicably Wes winked at Kurt. Blaine saw something shift in Kurt's eyes when he turned back, almost like understanding, acceptance, maybe even determination. They joined in together for the next line,

_'And when I close my eyes,  
You play like a movie in my mind.  
And I want to rewind,  
Over and over a thousand times.'_

Blaine realised there was nobody he enjoyed singing with more than Kurt. Their voices blended together pretty perfectly, and it just felt natural. In fact, Blaine began to wonder why they hadn't been singing together all along, as he sang the next line directly to Kurt,

_'You are the star of my daydreams,  
Everything you are is my reverie,'_

This time Kurt took his hand, and Blaine felt his stomach flip again. Kurt wasn't normally quite so forward, usually it was Blaine initiating any physical contact between the two. But Blaine realised he liked this confident side of Kurt. Kurt looked right into Blaine's eyes, pulling him closer and placing Blaine's hand over his heart as he sang,

'_Can you feel my heart when you're moving closer and closer?'_

Blaine's own heart started to speed up at Kurt's touch. Who was he kidding, this was more than acting. Even Kurt wasn't that convincing, and Blaine had a sneaking suspicion that Kurt had meant Blaine to realise this. Blaine was too shocked to sing the last line with Kurt, leaving him to sing it alone,

_'Oh I think that we, that we were meant to be…'_

They stood in silence at the end of the song, staring into each other's eyes for a moment, Blaine's hand still over Kurt's heart which was beating frantically. Blaine felt like a light had just turned on in his head as he looked at Kurt. His best friend Kurt. He realised that what they shared had become so much more than that, and unless he was very much mistaken it looked like he was the last one to figure that out.

The other Warblers all began to clap, exchanging knowing looks and smiles with each other, while Blaine still just stood there. Kurt dropped Blaine's hand, and turned to the others with a slightly embarrassed smile on his face. He snuck an almost hopeful look back at Blaine as he headed over to Wes and David. Blaine heard Wes and Kurt whispering something to each other, he only caught the words 'set up' from Kurt and Wes replying with 'about time someone…', while David was clearly struggling not to burst into laughter at what Blaine could only assume was the dumbfounded look on his face.

'I think we can call it a day at that,' Wes announced. 'We have come quite far after all.' There was a murmur of laughter, as Blaine still hadn't moved and was now outright staring at Kurt.

'Yes,' David cut in, 'We seem to have achieved what we set out to do…'

'Showcasing new talent, you mean?' Wes interrupted, looking amused.

'Yes, exactly… pushing people outside of their comfort zone,' David continued, 'helping them to move forward…' he barley contained a snort of laughter as Wes elbowed him in the side. David winked at Blaine before he headed out with the rest of the Warblers.

Kurt stayed behind, shuffling the sheet music and storing it back on the shelf above the piano. He turned slowly towards Blaine, realising they were the only two left in the room.

'Blaine? Are you OK?' he asked softly. Blaine realised he hadn't said a word since their song finished a few minutes ago. In fact he hadn't even moved. Suddenly he felt nervous, alone with Kurt and this newfound revelation that Kurt might have feelings for him. And that he might actually feel the same way. His nerves must have shown on his face as Kurt crossed the room towards him, looking slightly awkward himself.

'Look, Blaine. That was… what I mean to say is… well, the song. I didn't mean… well it didn't have to mean anything.' Blaine looked at Kurt, and Kurt knew he wasn't buying it.

'What I mean is… just forget about it OK? I don't want to make things awkward between us, heaven knows I've wanted to tell you how I feel… but that's not… I mean, well, now I have, and now you know, and you don't have to say anything because I already know you don't feel the same way. And I'm perfectly happy just being friends, Blaine, and I don't want to ruin what we have. You are so important to me, and – '

'Kurt,' Blaine cut him off. 'Just stop talking for a second.'

Kurt looked slightly hurt, as well as kind of amused and gave Blaine a curious look.

'I – ' Blaine started, before pausing for a second and collecting his thoughts.

'I think that… I think that I just had a moment, Kurt. I finally looked at you and it was like… there you are. I've been looking for you forever.' Kurt slowly began to smile, looking hesitant still but more hopeful.

'What are you saying, Blaine?' Blaine reached out and took Kurt's hand,

'I'm saying, how about we go get our usual post-rehearsal cup of coffee. But this time we call it a date?' Blaine looked at Kurt, hope and uncertainty written on his face. Kurt wondered how he could still question what his response would be, given that he had just practically made a declaration of love in front of all of the Warblers. He squeezed Blaine's hand, unable to hold back a grin.

'I'd love to Blaine.'

**So any reviews and feedback would be much appreciated, since I'm new at this! By the way, the song is 'Daydreams' by Breanne Duren. Does anybody else listen to her? ****Thanks!**


End file.
